


The Clothes Thieves

by Ohdear_mydear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hale Fire Mentioned, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sharing Clothes, soft derek, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdear_mydear/pseuds/Ohdear_mydear
Summary: “Take your shirt off.”“Wait. What?”Stiles never in a million years thought that he would ever hear Derek Hale say those words to him.or5 times Derek and Stiles steal each other's clothes and the 1 time they give them.





	The Clothes Thieves

The first time it happened was out of necessity.

They had been fighting the newest big bad to visit Beacon Hills and it was Derek and Stiles's turn to clean up.

Stiles shirt was covered in blood and whilst over the past year he had gotten way too good at lying to his father, there was only so much lies could do.

“My Dad is so going to kill me,” Stiles started to mumble under his breath. “How am I going to explain this much blood? I’ll never be allowed out of the house again. Then, undoubtedly, _someone_ will get themselves killed.”

“Stiles.”

Derek pulled Stiles out of his rambling.

“Take your shirt off.”

“Wait. What?”

Stiles never in a million years thought that he would ever hear Derek Hale say those words to him. His heart started to race and his felt his cheeks warm. He had always been attracted to Derek but never really thought too much into it due to the impossibility of anything happening. For one, Derek was straight, or so Stiles thought, and two, Derek was way out of his league. Never let it be said that he didn't learn his lesson after pining after Lydia for so long. 

“I have a shirt in the Camaro. Go put it on.” 

Derek could tell that Stiles had begun to over think the minute he'd told him to take his shirt off and honestly, he wondered what had possessed him to word it so poorly. Then again, he'd never been the best with words. Especially after the fire and Kate. He was afraid of giving too much away by using too many words like he had with Kate. Part of him was almost proud of the reaction that he'd been able to pull from Stiles, or at the very least he was amused by it. He'd been able to smell arousal on him on a few occasions when they had been around each other but this time was different. This time it was like he had short circuited Stiles' brain. Derek's heart sped up slightly at the thought of Stiles being attracted to him and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. 

“Of course, yeah. I definitely knew that was what you meant.”

The arousal smell faded into slight embarrassment and Derek felt a tad guilty.

Derek threw his keys at Stiles and Stiles scrambled to catch them. They slid through his fingers and he bent down to pick them up from the floor, embarrassed by his lack of co-ordination. Derek just rolled his eyes. 

Stiles scampered off to the Camaro. He pulled his shirt off and replaced it with Derek’s spare. Wearing Derek's shirt did funny things to his stomach and his heart, though Stiles was not quite ready to admit to himself why that was just yet.

If he brought the shirt up to his face and took a deep breath when he got into his jeep, he certainly wasn’t going to tell Derek. And if Derek knew exactly what Stiles was doing and smiled to himself, he wasn’t going to tell Stiles about it. 


End file.
